Son of Luke Skywalker! OC! X RWBY Harem One Shots
by JackDroid1999
Summary: A Bunch of One-shots of Lukes Jedi knight son and his Harem of Girls at Beacon academy


_**It's super cold right now and This is what had inspired this story!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Jackson Skywalker's POV!**_

One day I was in my dorm being very cold as Vale has gotten a Strong wind chill and I decided to cuddle up to my Kowakian Monkey Lizard Jarrbin as he is a Tropical Animal and he has trouble staying warm.

We were both Under a Large, white and fluffy blanket when there was a knock at the door and Jarrbin was acting like a dog would when someone knocks on the door.

Jarrbin: "KWAAAAAAK! KWAAAAAK! KWAAAK!"

Jackson: "Jarbin calm down!" *Jarrbin Shuts up* "Who is it?"

Yang: "It's me, Yang. You know one of your many girlfriends."

Jackson: "Alright you can come in." *Open's the door with the force and Yang walks in shivering*

She sat down next to me after closing the door and started cuddling up to me with her head on my shoulder as I wrapped the blanket around her.

Jackson: "You doing ok?"

Yang: "Yeah just a bit chilly."

Jackson: "I would've expected with your Firey personality you would still be warm."

Yang: *Chuckles* "Yeah me too."

We continue to cuddle up when her belly started growling.

Jackson: "You hungry?"

Yang: "Yeah."

Jackson: "Don't worry R2-D2 and C-3PO Should come back with some food anytime now."

RD-D2 and C-3PO were some gifts from my dad to look after me and make sure I don't get in trouble while I am in vale and I had currently sent them with a wad of cash to by some food for me from a Local Restaurant that was famous for its fried Gorg legs and nugget's which Are hard to get on this Planet. Yang and the other girls had learned to like Gorg and it became one of Our fave treats.

Elsewhere with RD-D2 and C3-PO

The duo was getting some of that Gorg and was waiting for their order to come up when Blake came in.

R2-D2: "Beep boop beep!"

C-3PO: "Oh My your right RD-D2. Hello Master Blake!"

She walks up to them.

Blake: "Hey Guys what are you two doing here?"

C-3PO: Well Here to get master Skywalker some Fried Gorg. He is in his room right now probably cuddling up to one of you. Thank the maker he can actually find love. He has always been the Shy type and you know..."

RD-D2: "Boop Boop Beep!"

C-3PO: "Oh yes your right RD-D2 Master Skylwakers order is up next."

Waiter: *Ding* "Order #73!"

C-3PO "That would be us, my dear sir!"

R2-D2 Then took the order in a Platter attachment and they were about to walk out when Blake started speaking again.

Blake "Can I come with you guys? I would love to cuddle up with Jackson"

C-3PO: "Ok Master blake But be warned With how slow we are our circuits would have Icicles Hanging off them when we get there."

They then walked out.

**_Back to Jackson and Yang_**

We were cuddling up on the bed Until there was another Knock on the door. I was able to shut up Jarrbin up before he can even squawk and I did the same thing I did with Yang.

Jackson: "Who is it?"

Ruby: "It's me, Ruby. Can I come in?"

Jackson: "Of course." Opens the door with the force.

Ruby then walks in and she was a bit warmer since she wore slightly heavier clothing than her older half-sister and started giving her greetings.

Ruby: "Hey Jackson! Hey Sis!"

Jackson/Yang: "Hey Ruby."

Ruby then sat next to us with Yang to my right and ruby to my left as she cuddled up to me as well with my blanket on her as well.

Jackson: "You hungry ruby?"

Ruby: "How did you know?"

Jackson: "Just asking. C-3PO and R2-D2 Are coming back with some Gorg."

Ruby: "Oooo Gorg! My favorite!"

Yang: "Gorg's suddenly your favorite now?"

Ruby: Yep!"

Just then the door opened (I gave the droid duo the spare keys to my dorm room) and The two Plus Blake walked in with the food. Blake sat on my lap and kissed me on my forehead making the other two jealous when R2-D2 handed me the food.

C-3PO: "Anything you else want master Skywalker?"

Jackson: "You can get the rest of the Girls."

R2-D2/C3-PO: "Beep beep!/Right away sir!"

They then started walking out and the girls started cuddling up to me giving each other much-needed warmth as they each gave me a little kiss as I returned those kisses. Just then Wiess walked in and Blake scooched over for her in which Wiess also sat on my Lap.

Wiess: "Aw... You already started eating without me?"

Jackson: "You can have one of My Gorg legs if you want."

Wiess: *Kisses me on the forehead* "Your just too sweet."

_**Time Skip!**_

We were just cuddling under the sheets just keeping each other warm when the door Opened up and Cocoa and Velvet walked in and the others scooched around to make room for them. I started rubbing Velvetes ears which she turned pink and started moaning and Cocoa started kissing me on the cheek and nibbling on my ear lobe.

Jackson: "You're going this fast already Cocoa?"

Cocoa: "You're Rubbing Velvets ears so I think I have the right."

Velvet: "She does have a point."

Team RWBY started pouting and I had to react.

Jackson: Alright you can all started kissing me on the Lips then.

They all started glomping me and took their turns kissing me fully on the Lips. Just then R2-D2 and C-3PO walked in but stopped when they saw us and then excused themselves out with us noticing.

C-3PO: "Wow! Master Skywalker sure is A lucky man!"

R2-D2: "Beep!"

As they walked off Pyrrha and Nora walked into the room and snuck into the group and started kissing me.

Pyrrha: "You already started without us?"

Jackson: "for your information They started this."

Nora: "It's Ok we still get to Join in!"

Just then Glynda walked in and started talking

Glynda: "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, You know I can't believe you began without me. Looks Like I have to punish you now."

She holds her riding crop up to my chin and I knew I was in for some fun later that night.

_**The End.**_


End file.
